


Shifting Genes

by invisible_nerd_girl



Series: Harry Potter, Goes by year [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, some Alpha/Omega
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-10 01:09:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3271157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/invisible_nerd_girl/pseuds/invisible_nerd_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the fourth year at Hogwarts, but not all is right</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was his fifth year at Hogwarts and Draco wasn't really feeling like himself. The entire year he didn't have any venom in his insults, he didn't feel like a Malfoy at all. Meaning he didn't feel superior in anyway, he just felt different. Some weeks all he seemed to be able to do was eat and sleep, or that was all he wanted to do. He was almost at the top of his classes, he had to struggle not to run into The trio of heroes when he went to the library. He couldn't find the anger any more to even call Hermione a Mudblood. 

He was currently walking up to the kitchens, in the middle of the night. He smiled as he made it to the door with out anyone catching him, he thought he heard something earlier but nothing was there. He reached out and tickled the pear, which turned into a door handle that he swung open. He stepped into the kitchens to see a foot wide pile of food set up on one of the tables. There was a note set on top of the pile, with his name on it,

Dear Mr. Malfoy, We house elves have prepared a meal for your now usual, late night visit. We hope dearly that you enjoy it. We must urge that you go to the Infirmary with your condition of constant hunger and need of sleep. Yours truly, the House Elves of Hogwarts

Draco smiled at the note before he dug into the food. He scarfed over half the pile before he slowed down, he leaned back and lick his lips happily. He looked around and jumped when Hermione appeared before him with a green looking face. 

"What are you doing?" She hissed out with a glare, making him swallow the food that was in his mouth and his eyebrows going up.

"Were you following me?" Draco asked, he wasn't really angry about it. He was still hungry. 

"No, I was going to the library and I had just happened to see you" she turned her back on him but didn't leave. He turned back to the food and started up again. He ignored the Gryffindor, which seemed to make he even more angry.

"What are you up to, Malfoy?" she placed her hands on the table and leaned into his view. She looked like she was about to interrogate him. Draco grinned happily and didn't answer, his mouth was full and his mother had taught him manners. This made Hermiones eyes open wide and she slid into the seat next to him. "Malfoy? Are you feeling all right?"

"What ever do you mean?" Draco continued smiling and eating, but he really was curious. He just finished off a meat pie of some sort and started in on another.

"You don't even insult us anymore, you don't use your power over people. You aren't trying to soften up the new teacher" She pulled a face at that, "And you have eaten also an entire three by four pile of food that was prepared for you before you even got here" She waved the note in his face. "There is something wrong" Draco was suddenly angry.

"You think I don't know this?" He snarled out, a flash of pain filled his eyes but he ignored it "I've written home. I've asked for information. I've searched the library but it's becoming even more and more difficult to keep it up when the results are nothing, just a big pile of nothing" he was shaking now and his eyes burned as he fought back sudden, hopeless tears. He couldn't see any way out. "I have to keep up the 'Malfoy look' when all I want to do is sleep and or eat. Something is wrong, I'm just to..to...." he stuttered off when he couldn't find the right word. Draco coughed and shifted so he could continue eating, he knew if he didn't he would be hungry in class. They both stayed there for several minutes, not talking. Finally Hermione moved to sit next to him. 

"Draco, what are all you symptoms?" she asked in a defeated voice. He looked up to see her try to glare at him, it didn't work. He smiled back and she looked even more confused.

"You know, I just told you. About once a week every two months or so it's all I can do not to fall asleep or eat everything in sight. When I'm not eating, I'm fighting sleep. It makes my stomach feel.." Draco hunched his shoulders as sleep tried to take him. He turned back to her and he saw sympathy in her eyes. He felt like he was missing something, or that he was empty. "But it's starting to happen more often, more of every month or so" he slouched more so his head was resting on the table and closed his eyes. 

"So this is one of those weeks?" Hermione asked, she gently shook his shoulder and jerked him out of the the slight doze he was falling in to. He just nodded his head against the table, "Ok, I knew there was something going on with you" He turned his head to look at her and saw that she now had a look of triumph. 

"Ooo, goodie for you. How did you figure that?" Draco growled, he slowly pushed himself up and swung his legs around so he could stand. He wobbled out at dizziness hit him. 

"Well for one, you haven't called me a Mudblood once this year. You haven't bitched about Harry being in the spotlight in the tournament. When we're in potions you don't make snide comments and you aren't even trying to get Hagrid fired this year" Hermione ticked off her fingers at him "Shall I go on?" She glared at him.

"Huh, but that stuff was so tiring" He grumbled at the smartest witch of their year. He slowly stood and stretched, his back popped loudly making him flinch. 

"How is that possible?" she leaped to her feet with an odd look on her face.

"What's possible?" Draco arched a brow at her.

"You just ate a pile of food and you don't even show it" she said grumpily.

"Really?" Draco reached down and pulled his shirt up to reveal his flat stomach. She was right, the food wasn't showing. He shivered as a gust of cold air hit his stomach and pulled his shirt back down. Looking back up he saw Hermione had a faint blush on her cheeks but he brushed it off. 

"I think it would be best if we went our separate ways" She squeaked out, and started to the door. Draco trotted up so her could walk next to her, when they reached the door he held it open of her. "Yeah, there is something wrong with you"

"Hey, most people would just say I have manners" He grinned at her, then gestured to the invisibility cloak, "I'm allowed to walk around at night, you are not" 

"Oh, right" she pulled it on and disappeared. "If you meet me in the library tomorrow after dinner, I can see what I can do to help" She seemed a little reluctant to offer. "But only if you behave" A wand came out a pointed at the spot between his eyes. 

"I have a feeling that it's more of your Griffindor honor coming out then you actually wanting to help me" Draco smiled at her before becoming more serous. "I will behave, I promise. It seems that you're my only chance to figure this out. You are smarter then me" He waited for her to answer but the wand just disappeared with a flick and the sound of footsteps leaving. He gave a shrug and headed back to the dungeons.  
=========  
The next day was one of the worst ones he had yet. He was late getting up and barely had time to get some breakfast. He saw Hermione for a second but was more focused on food. He fell asleep in Transfiguration and got detention, he also thought that Professor McGonagall was on to his problem. He managed to stay awake till lunch, where he snuck down to the kitchens to eat and take a small nap. Then the rest of his classes drained him even more so that by dinner he was falling asleep on his feet. He ate dinner and went to the library, where he fell asleep on a chair to moment he sat down. 

A loud noise made he jerk awake, it was Hermione slamming a book down on the table. She didn't seem to notice that she woke him up. "I'm so sorry that I'm late. Ron was being..." She ended that sentence with a frustrated growl, she was flipping through a large book and muttering to herself about he red-headed friend. 

"Wait did you tell them what's...happening?" Draco sat up with a slight panicked look. He opened his mouth to complain, but snapped it shut at her glare. 

"I told Harry but Ron wouldn't listen. They think I stormed off to study like normal but.." She shrugged he shoulders at him and plopped down with a grunt. "So when exactly did this start?" She arched a brow at him.

"Um, the beginning of this year" He was suddenly self conscious and didn't really want to talk about it again. Instead he drew he attention to the book, "What's with the book?"

"I've already been researching what's going on with you. It's best to know what's going on with your enemies then to find out the hard way" She explained when his eyes widened in shock. "But now that I have some of the specifics, I've narrowed it down to a couple possibilities" She flipped through the pages again til she found the one she was looking for.  
"It could be genetic, something to do with the magic in your blood that is changing you DNA, so to speak" She pointed to a picture of a cat, another of a badger. "It does something similar to animagus, and there's this" She flipped the pages again and stopped to explain the possibility that it's what happening to him. It happened for several more pages before he could get a word in. "But you said that it's going slow so it's not.." She said something he didn't even catch. He may be getting good grades in his classes but she was way out of his league in the intellectual world. 

"So, what's the plan?" he watched her as she pulled out a piece of parchment and a quill. She scribbled down something with out answering him. He read the small list up side down and realized it was a list of his 'symptoms' 

"How much do you eat during one day?" She tapped the quill against her cheek thoughtfully. "In correlation to your body weight" 

"Hermione, you saw me eat a pile of food that was equal to my body weight as a night time snack. I would think about two to three times my body weight is the amount of food I eat in a day" he pouted at the girl when he realized that she was staring at him like he was nuts. "I don't have any control over this" He snapped out, wrapping his arms around his midsection. 

"Oh um," She reached out and patted him on the shoulder with an awkward air between them. Draco took a deep breath and smiled at her.

"Thank you for trying to help me, but I'm still curious. How did you find this book so fast?" Draco asked.

"I checked it out months ago, I don't have to turn it back in unless some one specifically asked for it" She looked a little sheepish but then it was back to business. "But I can cross off some of these" and she did just that taking out another small list that had page numbers on it. She then turned to a page in the book and started reading.

"Um, need some help?" Draco asked uncertainly, he didn't know what he was suppose to do now. 

"I just need you here to ask questions, like this one. Have you been in any pain during these past few months?" She didn't look up at him as her finger traced the page. 

"No, I have been in any pain" He answered in a bored voice, even though he was good at studying he was getting very bored of it. He stretched out in his chair and started to doze, waking long enough to answer Hermiones questions when they came.  
=====  
Hermione sat reading one of the last two options. One seemed very likely till she read that it would turn the person purple. That left the final choice. A faint blush dashed across her cheeks. Even Professor Snape would feel sorry for Draco at this moment. She had been right about his blood changing but she never thought it would be this bad. She turned to the sleeping boy but couldn't seem to get the courage to wake him. It was Animamorphis. A magical genetics that would change him into what ever his animagus form was. It was caused by an excess of repressed magical matches, meaning he was avoiding the one he was magically attached to and was practically his soul mate. It was rare and could end in death if he didn't deal with it. 

He was showing signs of being an Omega, a sort of term used for the mate that could bear offspring. If he was anywhere near his mate it would effect him but not enough for the mate to actually realize anything was wrong. Until they both turned, both Draco and his mate would change into their animagus forms with out any help from actual potions and bond, which would make both even more powerful. They weeks that Draco was getting sick on where to be the schedule which his heats would run along. They were coming faster then normal heats because his mate hasn't noticed and his body was trying to compensate. Hermione finally reached forward and gave him a gentle nudge on the shoulder. 

"Draco, I have one more question" She watched as the wizard stretch and then smile sleepily at her, he was behaving himself, either because the Omega-ness in his brain or he was just to tired to cause trouble. She really couldn't care less at the moment. 

"Yeah, what is it?" He cocked his head at her, the sleep leaving his face as he woke.

"Yes. Um, have you..." She found the text she needed to absolutely confirm that this was it "-felt as though you are missing something that makes you empty. During the weeks that you are effected the most, does it gets worse and resonate from your stomach. NO, it's not talking about your need for food." She snapped at his grumpy look, he was acting a bit like a girl from his Omega-ness "When you see others around you and they don't give what it is you're missing because you need to be filled by something" She watched him carefully as he tried to hide his lost look or the realization on his face that confirmed it before he even spoke.

"Yeah, a little like that" He sighed out, picking at the end of the table with a finger nail. He seemed a little put out. She wanted to tell him but she needed to do more research on if there was a way to change the out come. Either Draco transformed and found his mate or he will die. "Did you narrow it down?" He suddenly asked with a hopeful look.

"Yes but..." She struggled with herself, then sighed "But I've got two possibilities so I need to do more research" 

"Oh, I can help with that" Draco now seemed to be trying to keep up a good attitude but was failing to hide his disappointment. 

"No, you need to concentrate on another thing" She snapped out, she was suddenly angry that this was happening. They were teenagers and he needed help, not her. They needed an adult. 

"What is it that I HAVE to concentrate on?" He slouched further into the chair with a despondent face but still locked eyes with her.

"You have to 'find' a certain someone, so look around and see who is acting...I don't know. Weird towards you" She stood and closed the book so that he couldn't see the page or her blush, she just got the sex talk herself. How was she to explain to him that he had to find his 'Alpha'

"Why? Is it a curse?" Draco leaped to his feet with fury in his eyes.

"No no no, nothing like that. This is genetic, but if there is..." She sighed at his innocent look he gave her, He was defiantly turning into an Omega. "Important because he, and I know it's gonna be a he. I'm not stupid and noticed the way you swing" She smiled slightly at his blush and the odd way that his jaw dropped. "He will be able to keep you from, well dying because these can kill you. But be careful, in your current state, you will start getting a lot of attention so even if other people start giving you their undivided attention during the weeks were you are effected the most" She sighed, she could see it getting through to him, "You are pretty much gonna become this major mass of sex smell that's gonna grive all the people around you a little crazy, they might even try to force you to..." She trailed off and raised her eyebrows t him in a knowing look.

"Oh Merlin NO. This is horrible" Draco grabbed his head in his hands, "You're not just trying to pull one over me? Please say this is just some cruel joke with you trying to get back at me for everything from before" He begged out. 

"No it's not. You are in real danger and if they do there's a chance that you will get pregnant" She cringed at the whimper that came from the mass that was now trying to bury itself into the chair. "But don't you worry, I'll handle this" She knew what she had to do. "Shit" 

"What" Dracos head jerked up and he stared at her, "I've never heard you cuss before" He snickered out, then started howling with laughter that he fell form the chair.

"We stayed out to long and it's past curfew" She snapped at him, as she tried to pull him to his feet. He clutched his stomach as he laughed and had to lean on her as they walked to the door. She knew it was stress that was making him laugh so hard but she needed him to shut up. "We are going to the headmasters office right now and telling him to do something about this" She wasn't gonna let this go with out the adults. 

"We're going to get into trouble, for a number of reasons" Draco countered, he had managed to stand but was being dragged behind her as she stormed forward. 

"They should have already done something about this, you are a student here and your protection is in their hands" She was really angry at this point, she didn't care that it was Draco Malfoy, but it was the teachers who had dropped the ball on this one, "Just because you're the son of a Deatheater doesn't mean you should be passed by on something so big" She glanced back at him and saw his face "Oh shut it, we all know your father is a Deatheater" 

"Ok ok, I admit it. He was, but he has already said that when the war hits he's gonna go to what ever side that will provide the most protection to us as a family" Draco grumbled out, "But now I have a question. How it that you knew I..uh, swung the other way?" They skidded to a stop at the entrance to Dumbledors quarters.

"Pansy, really?" She grinned at him as she saw him figure it out.

"Huh, guest you're right" Draco turned from her to the door, "Now what" 

"I didn't think this far" she muttered to him. He gave her an incredulous look but then got a thoughtful look. He smirked before turning to the statue that guarded the entrance. 

"Excuse me, but is this where we can find the Headmaster?" He leaned forward with wide eyes and innocent expression.

"Yes it is, what is it that you need him for?" the statue spoke in a deep voice but when Hermione looked closer she saw that it was having difficulty looking straight ahead like he was suppose to and not at Draco. 

'Oh I get it' She smiled as he stepped forward again. 

"Well the thing is that there has been a bit of an oopsie and we need to tell him as soon as possible" Draco smiled up at the statue through his eyelashes and acted bashful, "And you would just be my absolute hero if you let us in" 

"Oh well, I'm not suppose to, You see?" The statue looked pleadingly at him and she saw it break the statue when Draco played him into thinking that his world just fell apart. "I guest this one time wouldn't hurt" the statue sighed and stepped aside to let them in.

"Oh thank you so much" Draco cried out and threw his arms around the statue before darting into the opening. Hermione followed, wondering how he managed to do that so effectively. They ran up the stairs but Draco skidded to a stop, making her slam into him and they both fell in front of the door. "Are you serious with this?" 

"Yes" She sat up and pulled him to his feet, then the door flew open and there stood the headmaster himself. He looked surprised to find the two of them standing there. 

"Is there something you two want to tell me?" Dumbledore asked in his usual calm voice. He looked at the two of them before stepping back and gesturing to them to enter. 

"Professor, Draco here is so to be in danger from other students, This has been an issue that has been going on since the start of the year and he has failed to receive any help with his condition. And I think It's about time" Hermione started but was interrupted by Dumbledore.

"I have just recently become aware of young Malfoys problems. Professor McGonagall has brought it to my attention and we have a plan" Dumbledore sat them down and offered them some lemon candies that they both refused.

"What is it you have planned?" Draco asked in a slightly freaked voice.

"You are going to get you're own quarters, as well as go to the hospital wing for a check up. Your dentition has been excused because it was caused by a medical condition" Dumbledore elaborated, "But for the moment, I would like Mister Malfoy to go with me to the hospital wing and Miss Granger, I think it's time for you to go to bed" Even though it was words of suggestion, they both knew that this was an order. He stood and walked around his desk and grasped Dracos shoulder before moving to the door. Hermione heard a small whimper come from Draco, he leaned closer to her.

"I don't know if I can talk about it again. I don't even know what IT is" He hissed at her, he was shivering slightly with pain in his eyes.

"Professor, I think that I better come along" Hermione spoke up as she stood. It appeared that he had heard.

"I agree, come along you two" Dumbledore turned and started walking again. The two followed and they made their way to the hospital wing. The halls were dark and so was the infirmary. Dumbledore woke Madame Pomfrey and she sat Draco down on a cot. 

"Now what's the problem?" She asked she was taking his temperature. He hunched his shoulders and glanced at her. 

"Madame Pomfrey, he doesn't really like talking about it, but I think it's Animamorphis" Hermione sat down and pulled the book out and explained Dracos symptoms. They discuss it but it took til morning for them to finally agree that she was dead on. Draco had fallen asleep five minutes in and they now woke him up to tell him were he would be bedding and that it was time for breakfast. They both were dismissed and they headed to the kitchens for their breakfast instead of the Great Hall. 

"Thank you again Hermione" Draco spoke softly, they were standing outside the kitchens and she was suddenly exhausted. They had been excused from lessons today but she still wanted to try and make them, though maybe not if this is the way she was feeling right now. She was broken from her thoughts when Draco gave her a tight hug. "I mean, imagine if I didn't know this. I would be in greater danger then I'm in now. I'm grateful" 

"It's OK Draco. You could have refused my help and been in the same position" She hugged him back but then pulled away "Now I'm sure that you're hungry again, so let's eat"


	2. Boys and stupidity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continued with an egg

Draco smiled as he worked on a potions essay. He was great at potions though most everyone thought it was because Professor Snape was his Godfather. He was sitting in a chair in his new rooms with Herimione sleeping in a chair next to him. They were in front of a small fireplace that was opposite of his bed and a tiny bathroom off though a door on one side with the entrance to his chamber on the other side. The room was green, not the exact shade of Slytherin green but it still confronted him to be surrounded by green. There was also a small table pushed up behind his chair. Hermione had trying to go to class but the teacher had given them the homework in advance, so she then focused on finishing it so she wouldn't be behind. He had decided to wake her when lunch came around. 

He looked back down at his essay, it was going well but he needed a book to be sure that he was remembering one of the facts about the time it took to brew the potion. He stood silently and set his work down. Starting to the door he paused, then turned on his heel to arch an eyebrow at the sleeping girl, 'I wonder...' HE walked over to her school bag and dug around til he found it. The book he needed to finish his essay, 'Of course she has it' he pulled it out and turned the pages til he reached what he needed. He was right about how long it took. He finished and placed the book back were it was.

"Mmn?" Hermione woke slowly as he started on the next subject, practicing Charms but he needed to read the book first. 

"Have a nice nap?" He asked not unkindly. He cocked his head to the side and smiled at her tired face, which widened when she glared at him and jumped to her feet.

"I fell asleep? Why didn't you wake me? I have so much to catch up on. Draco" The last bit came out more of a snarl and he lost it. He fell to the ground laughing and soon Hermione was fighting a smile of her own. "I'm serous" She tried to talk sternly but her giggles slipped through. 

"I was going to wake you up when lunch came around, You do know that your work will be worse if your mind is sleep deprived. I know you're good but your not that good" Draco pulled himself to his feet still chuckling. They set up at the table, for her to start and him to finish, their homework. They had half an hour before they had to go to lunch. "What do I do now? I mean I have to act normal, which means being a total prat" He elaborated what he was trying to say.

"Oh, well of course you have to act..like the old you" She turned back to her books and left him confused. 

"But that means being an ass to you and I practically own you my life" He stuttered out in shock.

"Draco" Hermione slammed her book shut in anger,"Think of the future, if you suddenly start acting off everyone will notice and tell your father, your house could turn against you" She took a deep breath and looked him straight in the eye, "There is a war coming if we don't stop it. If they knew you had 'grown soft' you will be the first target for both sides. You have to keep this up, because I have a faint clue who your mate is and you're not gonna like it because he's on our side. If 'He-Who-Should-Not-Be-Named' ever finds a way to come back, you will be expected to be on the opposite side of the war of your mate" Her rant ended. Leaving him, to say the lease, enlightened.

"I guess you have a point" He muttered, hunching his shoulders sadly. He didn't want to act mean to her, or anyone anymore, not even the tiny first years. Now all he felt sorry for them and an odd urge to help them when ever they needed it. He was turning into an Omega.

"I know that you wont mean your insults. It'll be OK" She patted his hand with a worn look. He got an impulse and decided to roll with it.

"I know and he'll come around" Draco smiled but he knew it was more of a smirk. He watched as she tried to decide how to respond. 

"Who could you be talking about?" She pulled open her book in an attempt to play it off but a blush graced her cheek, he had her.

"I know you know who, the bottomless pit that has the hideous hair and the emotional range of a spoon" He arched an eyebrow at her and her blush deepened. "He'll figure out that you're the only one who can even come close to liking and living with him. He'll come around" When he finished she looked quite shaken and he gave her a kind smile. 

"I'm not sure you're right on this one Draco" he barely heard her voice and they fell into an oddly comfortable silence. When lunch time came they left their work and headed to the dining hall. They were joking about how different their common room were when Potter and Weasley found them.

"Hermione!?" Potter spoke with astonishment. Ron stood there gaping at them like a fish out of water. Draco froze, his wand was in his pocket but if he made a move for it, both the idiots would react. Then Hermione would be putting him in the same group as them and calling them all daft. "I thought you were joking about this" Potter gestured to the tow of them with a slightly confused look but it was slowly turning angry. 

"Don't act all high and mighty Harry. I needed her help and asked for it. Now I know that if I didn't I'd be worse off" Draco started but he was cut off.

"Of course you're better off it's Hermione" Ron snapped out with a defensive look on his face. Draco turned and gave her a knowing look.

"But for now, I would be forever grateful if you can fill them in, with some creative editing on your part please" He smiled at her but then turned to the two boys, "You two will listen to her as what she is saying is fact and then maybe these thing wont sneak up on you, dumbasses" He started away but then stopped, "And a apologize in advance for anything I'm gonna say during lunch and later on this year" He hesitated for one more second before he practically fled. He ducked behind a statue just outside the great hall to get his mask on, then walked in.  
===================  
Hermione couldn't believe that Draco had managed to walk away unscathed. She almost snickered at the way Ron was trying to figure out what just happened but Harry was staring after Draco with an odd look on his face.

'Yep, I think my hunch was right about the whole mate thing' she thought to her self, 'as if Harry didn't have enough on his hands already trying to decipher that dragon egg' She stepped forward and grabbed both of her boys but their ties. She walked them to a class room, smiling at their grunts of protest.

"Shut it" She turned and pulled herself up so she was sitting on a desk with her legs dangling down. It was somewhat refreshing to hangout with Draco that morning, no worrying about getting him to do his work properly and at least he got the whole Ron thing she was dealing with, and she had no idea what to do about that or if she was just being stupid. 'Hey it could happen'

"What are you doing walking around with that git?" Ron snarled, snapping her out of her thoughts. He lasted longer then she thought he would. 

"I told you last night, but you didn't listen to me so I hardly believe this is my fault" She spoke calmly in the way she knew ticked them off. They were being a little unreasonable but she knew not to push her luck. 

"You said something about him being sick, but really?" Harry pointed out, maybe just to prove that he had listened to part of it.

"Yes, he has a genetic thing that's relates to magic. He's not like he used to be, but he's still in a lot of danger at the moment" She stopped to ponder how much to tell them. Draco asked her not to saw anything personal, but this whole thing was very personal.

"Danger?" They both asked at the same time. Ron with curious glee and Harry with worry.

"What kind of danger?" Harry asked, causing Hermione to hid a smile at his attempt to be nonchalant.

"That part has been mostly handled by the Professor, so he should be alright. But he has something that could eventually kill him, and we found that out together so his not playing me or anything" she pointed a finger at Ron when he opened his mouth, "Now since there has been some shady Death-eater ruckus going around a bit more this year and there is a war coming, I told him to act like he use to so both of you need to act normally. Harry you ignore him and Ron you don't go picking fights" She now pointed to each of them in turn then hopped off the table. "We are going to lunch, then I'm going back to Dracos chambers to study whats going on and you two will finish your classes" 

"But.." "Hermione.." Harry and Ron both tried to interrupt but she didn't let them.

"You are not to talk to anyone about this because the more who know the more I will make your lives a living Hell" she glared at them for another second before she smiled, "now lets go have a nice lunch" she took them both by the arms and led them away. They seemed to be in shock from her little speech, and truthfully she never spoke to them like that before but this was a matter that they had to put aside their petty squabbles and face the fact that a life is on the line. She dragged them out and too the great hall. Upon entering she heard the no longer missing jeers form the Slytherin table. With a soft sigh, she pulled her boys over to the table and sat them down. It was going to be a long lunch.  
=============  
Draco collapsed into his bed with a groan. He didn't expect lunch to be so draining. He twisted his head toward the sound of Hermione entering. Peeking open an eye he huffed at how worn she looked. He gave a snort and propped himself up on his arms.

"I thought I was the one you was sick" He smiled at the girl as she collapsed on the bed next to him.

"Not funny" She muttered at him. They stayed silent for a time and then a thought came to his mind. 

"I have a feeling that you know who this 'Alpha' might be" He watched her carefully but she didn't give it away.

"I know someone who has been a little off but it could be because of something totally different" She gave him a sad smile and a half shrug. "but I have some more questions for you" He nodded when she paused. "You had to be near your Alpha for a short time, before your symptoms started, which means before school. Then when you got to school they started full blast, or well you started to notice and feel the effects" When she finished he realized that he didn't follow.

"Point" Draco grunted and face-planted against the covers again, it felt nice to lay down.

"The 'Point' is, we can mark off who you didn't see over the break as your Alpha" this made him sit back up.

"Good point, but I'm not really a wall flower so that is still a decent list of prospects" He fell into thought of who he actually saw, checking off people who couldn't possibly be the Alpha. He lifted his head when Hermione got up off the bed.

"I got Homework to do" she set up on the small table and he let his head fall back down. Mulling over the possibilities he dozed. He jerked up when she slammed another book close.

"Do you always have to do that?" He growled out. She shot him a guilty look.

"Sorry, but I'll be back in a few minutes" She stood and walked over to him, she grabbed him and pulled him up. "I'm coming back with the boys so they know that this is real, so you need to be awake" 

"Aw mom, but I wanna sleep" he whined but grinned at her, he flopped into the chair he was in earlier. "Please control the bottomless pit and the hero-complex" 

"Only if you control yourself" She said back in the same pleasant voice. She put her hands on her hips, "So behave, I'll still help you but we could get much further with their help too" He made a face, "Yes, they do actually help" 

"Fine" he muttered. She was out the door and he started fretting. He was now going to be alone with the trio of people who he considered his enemies for three years, they were going to have grudges. He pulled himself up and walked to the bathroom. There was a mirror that he looked into, it was little and didn't talk like others did. He looked worn and the mask he had spent so long to perfect was long gone. He frowned, anybody with a brain could see what he was thinking now. He splashed some water on his face and dried it off. 

Walking back into the main area he glared around. It was his safety spot an these Gryffindors were coming. He quickly swept through and cleaned some of the clutter and shifted the personal stuff so it was hidden from view. He sat in his chair, it was easily becoming his favorite chair. His head tilted back and he checked the time. He slept longer then a nap, it was pass dinner. 'I'm hungry' he blinked at the pain in his stomach. He stood up and turned to see some of the house elves had arrived. 

"Mister Malfoy, when you missed dinner we took it upon ourselves to bring you some food" The house elf snapped her fingers and the table was full, the books that were on the table before was stacked neatly on the floor. "Is there anything that you will be needing?" 

"No, this is perfect. Thank you so much" Draco grinned at the tiny creature, he didn't think that he imagined the blush that drifted across her cheeks. He sat down and happily dug into it, he vaguely noticed that she left. He finished half the table before he heard someone clear their throat. He looked up to see that Hermione had arrived with her boys in tow. 

"And you call Ron the bottomless pit" she joked, completely at ease. Draco swallowed his mouthful and sat up straight to analyze the others. Both the boys looked shocked, Harry at him, Ron at Hermione. 

"He is a bottomless pit. I cant help this" Draco arched a brow at her and started eating again. He didn't really care that they were there now that he ha food.

"Draco, I brought them so that we can convince them that this is real" Hermione poked him in the side, but he grunted a swatted at her hand. He mulled over in his head on what he should do. Finishing the food sounded like a good idea at the moment. He felt Her sit next to him, with a glance he saw that she was glaring at the boys. Who quickly walked over and sat down. 

They started talking as he ate. Draco jumped when something small crawled onto his lap. He looked down to see a tiny dragon sitting on his lap, it looked like a Hungarian Horntail. He giggled as it turned around and blew out a burst of flame. He reached down and slowly scratched its side, making it flip over and let him pet it belly. He picked up some scraps off one of the plates and fed the tiny beast. 

"Uh, Malfoy?" Harry was watching him with a confused look, "What are you doing?" Draco cupped his hands around the dragon and held it up with a grin.

"He's so cute" He spread his fingers so it could weave through them, it tickled.

"It's that yours Harry" Hermione asked. 

"Yes. He keeps grabbing onto me when I leave, hides in my pockets or tries to crawl so he's on my shoulder" Harry sounded like a frustrated parent. Draco was too busy to comment as he played with the tiny creature. 

"Draco" Hermione scolded, her hand was held out. He gave a little humph and tried to put the dragon in her palm, but it dug its claws into his fingers and didn't let go.

"Bad dragon" he muttered, trying to pry it of with his other hand, which causes it to grab onto that hand. He pulled his hands back onto his lap to work the little creature off but it was persistent. "Come on little beasty" he managed to get his hands free but it wasn't about to give up the fight. It crawled under his shirt and up his chest, making his squeak at the cold claws that made little pinpricks against his skin as it circled around his body. He tried to stop it before giving up, looking up to the table he realized that the others were staring at him. 

"I think he likes you" Harry chuckled out, Rons jaw was practically on the table and Hermione had a knowing smirk. He shivered as the dragon crawled out of his shirt on his shoulder and licked his cheek. He huffed and tickled the dragon.

"Why do you even have a tiny dragon?" Draco cocked his head to the side so he could get a better view of it on his shoulder.

"I got him at the first part of the turniment" Harry said slowly, sounding confused.

"Don't you remember the full grown dragons that were here?" Hermione asked, her hand on his shoulder.

"Must have been sick that week" Draco honestly didn't remember any dragons but he did vaguely remember something about games with other schools and a lot more students. He hunched his shoulders and glowed at them while petting his new dragon friend, who had made it up to his shoulder and was leaning into his fingers.

Harry burst out laughing. "Oh..Oh my god" He clutched his stomach as he laughed and his eyes lit up. "That was just.." Draco tried to glare at him but he could tell there was no venom behind it. 

"You need to see yourself, mate" Ron looked constipated, he seemed to be trying to hold in his own laughter while keeping on the show of him being angry. Draco huffed and tried to pick the dragon off his shoulder but it clung on tighter. He pulled at it but he was tried to avoid hurting its wings, making the task close to impossible. 

"Boys" Hermione voice was filled with warning as she held out a napkin, which he took with a confused look. "Oh really" She sighed in expiration and snatching it back. She grabbed the side of his head and turned him towards her. Then scrubbed at a part of his face, then pulled back seemingly happy with the results, and threw the used napkin on the table.

"Really me? Merlin you're acting like a mother hen" Draco grumbled, rubbing at his face and hunched his shoulders even more. Now that he had eaten, the exhaustion was setting back in. 

"Hermione, what's gotten into you" Ron hissed in a vain attempt to be quiet.

"What was that Ronald? I don't believe the entire school heard you" Draco drawled out, he leaned back and stretched his hands over his head with a groan. It made his back pop and he smiled as the strain eased a bit. He yawned and his eyes started to close, they fluttered as he fought it but it suddenly felt like he had been hit with a sleeping spell. After loosing the fight to keep his eyes open he had to focus on staying up right and not face plant into the table. 

"Come on" He felt Hermione grab his arm and pull him up, "It's bed tie for you" She dragged him across the room and he felt the edge of the bed hit his shins. He smiled and fell happily into his bed.

"You're a bossy lady" he grumbled before finally allowing sleep to take him. He wasn't really bothered by the golden trio was in his chambers anymore.   
========  
"Did Malfoy just call you bossy and then fall asleep?" Harry whispered, trying not to wake him up.

"Yes, yes he did, and there is no need to be quiet. He's out" Hermione spoke normally as she motioned for them to leave. They got to the exit before he realized that he forgot his dragon.

"One sec" Harry turned and jogged to the bed. He reached for the tiny beast but it snapped at his fingers. It was curled in a perfect circle on the back of Dracos neck and it's wing stretched out over the back of his head. "Fine, stay here" he snapped at the little creature. He blinked as Draco woke for a second. Their eyes met and his eyes filled with fear. Then Dracos eyes fluttered back shut and left Harry feeling loss.

"Harry?" Ron ducked his head back in, snapping Harry out of his thoughts. He strode back to his friends and out the door, "I thought you went back to get your dragon?" Ron grumbled.

"He didn't want to come. If that little nuisance wants to stay, he can stay" Harry snapped back, ignoring their shared grin at his words and continued to their rooms. His mind fell back to the task of figuring out that egg he got. He didn't have any leads to even try to figure it out, not even Hermione knew. He mulled it over til they got to the common room. He entered and felt the eyes of a few of the first years. He couldn't concentrate on anything because there were so many things in his head. He bade Ron and Hermione goodnight and stumbled upstairs. Peaking in first he saw that he had the place to himself for the time being. 

"Good" he breathed out softly. He had to organize his mind, but he would probably just end up in bed. So he just shuffled over to the bed, stripping off his clothes and pulling some pajamas. He crawled into bed and closed his eyes. After several minutes of tossing and turning he sat straight up.

"This is pointless" He practically shouted, he couldn't get the look Draco had given him. 'When did I start calling him Draco?' he blinked as he realized what he did. He couldn't get Draco out of his head, it was making him dizzy. He didn't even know when it started but now it was worse, now that he spent some time with him when they weren't yelling across tables or in the hall. It was different to say the least, but he still couldn't get the fear out of his head or the feelings of protectiveness and anger that rushed through him when it did. 

He paced around the room, occasionally kicking things out of his way. And he paced, running things through his mind. 'What sort of sickness does Draco have? It it contagious? Is he himself sick? What does the egg mean? How long has he been sick? Why can't I stop thinking about him? What is with that egg!?' Harry gave a final huff before collapsing back into the bed. He checked the time and found that he had been up by himself for a good hour, maybe more. He closed his eyes and willed himself to sleep, only waking briefly when Ron and the others walked in.  
============  
Draco was sitting in the library again. It was one of the oddest moments of his life so far. Ron was cracking jokes, mostly at the Slytherins expense. He didn't mind because there were a few about the other houses, or people in general. Hermione was trying to get them back on their work, a mix between homework, finding about some egg and more about his disease. Harry was laughing but quieted when Hermione snapped at him. They didn't want to be discovered together being that they were suppose to be enemies. It had been a few days since the first night of acting civil towards each other and everything could go from 'going well' to 'awkward' in seconds. 

"I'm serious" Hermione spoke low, her eyes glaring daggers into Ron. Ron was now hunched down in his chair and mumbled out a response. They fell into the usual routine of Hermione hounding at them every time they strayed from their homework. Finally they finished, catching up to Draco who finished it hours earlier. He was leaning back in his chair and smirking. 

"Must you carry that thing around with you, Potter?" Draco asked, he head cocking to the side with out his realizing. Harry jerked his head up from where he was obviously failing to translate the meaningless symbols on the egg.

"It's kind've important, cause it explains the next task. So yeah, it's real fucking important" Harry snapped back, Draco had already influenced him enough to start cussing. He was quiet proud that he got the Golden boy to say the f-word, even in front of his friends. He must be really ticked off. Wonderful.

"Let me see" Draco reached out and plucked it from Harrys hands. It was a little heavy, so he set it on the table and slowly turned it to get a better view of all sides. He was right it was gibberish. "Potter, this writing doesn't mean anything. What happens when..." He reached up and turned a little knob on the top. The sides popped open and a screeching sound filled the air. He snatched his hands back seconds before Harry lunged across the table and closed it. Everyone was quiet for a few seconds. 

"What'd you learn?" Ron sneered out but there was laughter in his eyes. Hermione was glaring at him as Harry snatched the egg back. Draco how ever was frozen, he mind shifting though his knowldge of languages. He couldn't quite place it. 

"Draco?" Harry leaned towards him with a concerned look on his face.

"Harry" Draco jerked up so he was standing, "It's mer-people voices" he raised his eye brows at the boy in an attempt to get his point through. 

"What?" Draco sighed at the usual confused look on his face. Hermione gasped and took off. Ron glanced between Dracos frustrated face and Harrys confused one and followed her.

"Oh for the love of... Come on" Draco reached out and grabbed the front of Harrys robes, the egg and Potters invisibility cloak that he claimed he really didn't have when Draco first saw it. He threw the invisibility cloak over them and marched them out of the library. Harry sputtered and stumbled but managed to keep up with him. How is it that Potter was the Chosen One. He was a dumbass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment. This is going to be a longer one.


	3. The Egg and Wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco shows his brain, some crazy wolf dreams and a bonding moment by making fun of Ron.

Draco finished running the water. He had marched Potter down to a secrete bathroom that the Malfoys had laid claim to a long time ago that no one bothered to deny them rights to it. Now that he thought about they probably didn't want to deal with them. It didn't really matter now. He loosened the top of the egg and then dropped into the bath, which was was large enough to fit ten people in it easily. He watched as the egg unfurled with the eerie glowing before turning to Harry.

"Well, it's not screeching. So that's good right?" Harry peaked over the edge of the bath to look at the egg, that now rested at the bottom. That was a mistake. 

"You'll see" Draco grinned at the idea. He couldn't help himself, it was Golden boy so he had to. He ducked behind Harry and shoved him into the bath, jumping back from the splash that was made. He broke out in laughter and almost fell in. 

"Hey!" Harry yelled out when he resurfaced, "There are singing voices down here" 

"Really, I had no idea that mermaids voices could be heard only in water. Who knew?" Draco said as sardonic as ever. He smirked as Harry narrowed his eyes. There was a shout and he was flying into the bath with a yelp. Sure enough, the voices where singing. They were also singing in rhyme. He swam to the bottom and scooped up the egg to take it back up.   
"You are an arse, Harry Potter" he grumbled before ducking his head under to listen to the singing. He felt Harry duck down next to him and instantly got distracted. He didn't hear a damn thing the voices said because he was watching Harry. 

'Fuck this' Draco thought, and pushed back up to the surface. He crawled out and dried off the best he could with his clothes still on a then started digging through a bag. Turns out it was Potters so he was happy to snatch up the supplies it would take to write down the message. He turned back to see Harry staring at him, making him flash a smirk. He strolled over and sat at the edge of the bath. 

"What are you doing?" Harry cocked his head to the side for a second before running a hand through his hair to get it out of his face. 

"Oh since this is part of how you will survive the next test, how about we write it down?" He raised the parchment up and arched a brow. Draco couldn't help the little smirk at Harry's blush, not that he got to enjoy it due to Harry ducking under again. As he waited for him to pop back up, he pulled Harry's bag closer and started to go through it. He heard Harry gasp a breath.

"Hey!?" 

"Hey" Draco said back, flicking through one of the books he found but it was one of the required ones so he put it aside in favor of another.

"Stop that" Harry tried to pull himself out of the bath and lunge at him at the same time. He ended up flopped half in and half out, nowhere near enough to even touch Draco. 

"Stop what?" Draco asked in his most innocent voice, he found another bent quill and huffed at the mess the bag was. After a quick glance that proved that Harry hadn't given up on stopping him, it seemed that he had knocked the air out of his lungs in his failed attempt to escape the bath so he was a little slow. Draco shoved everything back into the bag and kicked Harry back into the bath. He shuffled back fast as he could before Harry could drag him in again. He started giggling as Harry sputtered to the surface and glared at him. 

Harry growled low in his throat but snatched up the parchment and ink bottle, he held his head out for a quill because the one Draco got had got knocked into the bath with Harry and had drifted away. "Give me" Harry narrowed his eyes as Draco slowly held a quill out to him. He didn't want to be dunked into the water again so he was keeping his distance. He relaxed as Harry started to write down some words before ducking back down. Draco leaned closer and read them upside down. He ducked away again as the dark haired boy popped back up and wrote some more. 

Draco tried to stifle a yawn but it ended in a squeak and he was grateful that Harry had gone under the water again. He stretched out and propped himself up on his arms as he watched Harry move back and forth between the parchment and the egg. After a few minutes he seemed satisfied with what he had written and pulled himself halfway out of the bath, flopped down and sighed. Draco suddenly hoped it was a happy sigh instead of a not happy sigh. 'What? Even my brain has gone a little' he thought to himself. 

"What time is it?" Harry asked, not even bothering to raise his head off of his arms, making Draco smile. He cast a charm and realized that they had just enough time to get into cleaned up for dinner. He hopped to his feet and grimaced at the feeling of half dried clothes clung to his body. He had started to get odd aches and pains when the fake heats came around. He sighed as his back snapped and he snatched up his bag. 

"Time to go get ready for dinner" He called over his shoulder as he bolted out of the room, leaving Harry to fend for himself. He had to force himself not to skip down the halls and put on his usual mask as he strolled to his rooms. Once there he allowed for a smile to grace his face again as he placed his bag on a chair and considered curling up in his wonderful bed. He heaved a sigh and started to strip. He summoned fresh clothes with the flick of his wand as he finished. He just pulled on a pair of fitting trousers when someone strolled into his rooms without knocking. It was Ron.

"Hey ferret, where's Harry?" Ron called out not yet noticing that Draco was half naked. Draco snatched up his shirt and tried to get it on but he got a little tangled up due to it being a fitted and a button-up. He quickly undid the buttons and shrugged it on.

"Weasel, I know you were raised in a barn but please try to knock" Draco snarled out, glancing up to see Ron staring at him with a bright blush covering his face and neck. 'Hell even his ears are red' Draco felt his shirt slip off his shoulders and bunch at his elbows. He huffed out a breath of annoyance as Ron's blush grew. He pulled it back up and started buttoning it up. "As for you're rudely asked question, I left him not five minutes ago. No doubt he went to your common room to get cleaned up for dinner" Draco was starting to find it hard to ignore Ron's staring, his mouth was now hanging open but as Draco talked and covered himself up, he came to his senses. 

"Right! Dinner, common room...Gah" Ron spun and charged out of the room, his face still blazing red. Draco stared after him and took a deep breath. He truly needed to be more careful. If the change in him was enough to effect the one person who seemed to hate him the most in the entire school, how would it effect the others, the ones that wanted him for money or power or just for his body. A trill of fear shot up his spine as he put his robes on. He was in it deep.

"Great, just bloody great" he spoke in a low voice that surprised him and set off to the kitchens. He lost his nerve to eat with the other students even though that was the plan he had in his head. He ducked away from people before they could see him and settled to sticking it the shadows. He would just have to deal.  
=========  
Harry sat in his bed with the parchment in front of him. It had what he considered some screwed up poem that was sung it pretty/screechy voices. He also had no idea what it meant. Not that he could concentrate. He couldn't stop his mind from drifting to Draco, or why Ron was beat red when he can down for dinner and wouldn't say what happened. He tried to forget the look Hermione gave him when he explained where he was, not realizing til the end that it wasn't normal for two teen boys to be in the same bath. He had been relived when he got the part with the egg and the part about Draco was dropped. Though the second look Hermione shot him made him feel like it would come up again.

"Neville! I found Trevor!" Dean boomed out. Harry stuck his head just in time to see Dean trust Trevor into Nevilles waiting hands, the toad was apparently taken refuge in Deans bed. Harry heard the rest of the boys laugh over Neville stuttered apologies. He ducked back through his closed curtains and tried again to focus on the note. Again his brain betrayed him and took that u-turn that lead to Draco.

'You are an arse, Harry Potter' Harry closed his eyes as Draco's voice echoed through his head. But that only made images flash easier. The quick flash he got of Draco while they were submerged. Draco with his eyes squeezed shut and his nose wrinkled with his platinum hair floating around him like a halo. Harry remember closing his eyes so he wouldn't forget the image, momentary forgetting who he was with. He was getting lost, every time he was with Draco he forgot all of his worries and gave into the fun that had somehow accompanied the Slytherin blond. 

The next image was of Draco blissfully digging though his bag. Harry gave a soft grunt at the lingering pain in his stomach, it wasn't the best swimmer and he didn't thin before he moved. He remembered the moment he gave up on stopping Draco and focused on egg. That was another thing that was bothering him. When he was with Draco he was fine, but when he was away from Draco, he couldn't focus on anything but the blond. He just didn't understand. 

With another flash can another image, this one of Draco sitting in the library. Another and it was Draco flying on his broom. Another and another crossed Harry's mind, making him dizzy. He opened his eyes to darkness. Looking around, he open his curtains and stepped out. It was dark, he could barely see the other beds. Everything seemed to melt into the shadows as he floated across the room and down the stairs. The wall flickered and then he was walking down some hallway. 

"I think I'm dreaming or something is seriously wrong here" He spoke to himself, mostly to hear something other then the absolute silence. 

"Harry?" a faint voice echoed eerily off the walls. He knew the voice but couldn't bring the name to mind. The shadows lengthened and he smiled, even though the darkness was surrounding him, he was a home in the darkness. He stepped forward again, trying to follow the voice, but the shadows seemed to launch themselves at him til he was surrounded by darkness. Then they shifted away, letting the Forbidden Forest come into view around him. His grin grew when he took another step and the forest didn't disappear. He felt like running but forced himself to keep his steps steady. 

Then came a snarl, freezing him in his tracks. He turned to see a huge wolf. It was all black and if it stood on it hind legs it would've been taller then him. Harry raised his head up slowly to meet the eyes of the beast. They were acid green and made his heart skip, this wolf was something important to him. He broke into a grin when the wolf dipped his head to him and Harry ducked his own back to the beast. 

"HARRY!" a voice screamed in his ear, one of fear, one of death. He spun around and found himself tangled in his blankets. He was back in his bed with sweat dripping off of him and his breath coming in gasps. 

"Harry? You ok mate" Ron's voice drifted through the curtains and he sat up. But he was still tangled so he fell back down and tumbled out of the bed and got tangled up even more in the curtains. Laughter filled the room as he looked up out of the mess he had made. He felt hands grab his shoulders and lift him up. He kicked off the curtains and blankets. His vision blurry from not having his glasses so he reached around in a fumbled attempt to find them. He found his wand and quickly mended the curtains. 

"Here you go Harry" He turned to Neville, who was holding out his glasses. The had got caught in Harry's tumble.

"Thanks Neville" Harry sighed out, it was going to be a long day. He was already fighting the feeling that something was missing. He wanted to see the wolf again but deep in him he knew that the odd ache would still be there if he did.  
========  
Draco sat in the class room. He was only half paying attention to Professor Snape. He was talking about a ball. Yule Ball to be correct like Hermione. He smirked and heard a gasp. Turning his head to look in the direction if the noise. It was a group of kids staring at him, one of which was blushing. He raised a brow at them and more then a few looked like they were about to faint and he quickly turned back to the front of the room. Snape was telling them how to dance before but now they were actually being told to dance, in class. 

"Bloody Hell" he hissed under his breath as some students stumbled forward and tried it out. He didn't need to because being a Malfoy he already knew how to dance. He sank lower in his seat as a girl came up to him.

"Draco, I need a partner and was wondering if you teach me being that you are such a masterful dancer after all" she purred out, peering at him from under her batting eyelashes. He hid a shutter and put on his trademark smirk. 

"I couldn't possibly teach you any more then you already know" Draco let a little of his Slytherin out and turned to Crabb, who was sitting in the chair next to him as usual. "But being such a lovely dancer, maybe you can teach Crabb here a few steps" He bounced to his feet and grabbed his idiots shoulder and hauled him up, gave him a shove to the now stuttering girl. "I would love to stay and see how it turns out but I need to speak with my Godfather" He practically skipped away from the new couple, tiny giggles escaping his mouth as he did so. 

"Why must you torment your fellow students?" Snapes bored voice made him smirk. If he looked close enough he could see the affection under the annoyance. Before he could speak they were interupted by another girl. 

"Draco, um...wouldyoubemydancepartner?" She stuttered, then rushed though. He couldn't help the little flash of pity and couldn't find it in him to deny her, but again he was cut off before he could speak.

"My regrets but Mister Malfoy has to run an errand for me since I already know he can dance better then this entire class put together. Go find someone else" Snape spoke in the same dull voice and glared at the girl till she scurried away. Draco watched her leave before turning to Snape, who had produced a roll of parchment and was giving him instructions. "Take this to Professor McGonagall, she is teaching those lion cubs some manners. Then you can go do homework, no need for you to be here" With out another word, the gloomy Professor turned and sneered at some students that had tripped and fallen over themselves. 

Draco set off without a second glance, his bag slung over his shoulder and completely oblivious to the longing looks most of the class sends after him. He's too busy celebrating gleefully that he gets to see the Griffindors fumble around, maybe if he hurried he could watch the whole show. He peeked in to see Professor McGonagall dancing with Ron, who looked petrified. He scanned the room and saw that Harry was laughing with the twins. Draco stayed hidden as they stopped dancing and Ron went back to his seat, looking like an angry tomato. He stiffed more laughter when Professor McGonagall called all the students forward to practice and all the girls jumped up while the boys hunched down. 

"Mister Malfoy" Professor McGonagall's voice made him jump and he gave her his best 'I didn't do anything look'. It didn't seem to work so he held out the parchment.

"Professor Snape asked me to give this to you" He shrugged his shoulders and leaned back against the wall. She opened the roll and read the writing, he didn't expect her to let him in on it and she didn't.

"Thank you Malfoy, you can go back to class now" She gave him a piercing look ans he turned to walk away.

"No need, I already know how to dance so Professor Snape said I didn't have to be there" He called over his shoulder and waved out a hand. He glanced over his shoulder to see Harry grinning at him and Ron glaring. He flashed then a playful wink and ducked out. Then stopped, he had no idea where he wanted to go with his free time. He couldn't go back to Snapes class because he didn't want to be hit on anymore, nor could he go back to the trio because everyone would question it. Draco heaved a sigh and started for his rooms. It was time to catch up on homework where the weasel couldn't try to copy his work. 

By the time he made it to his rooms, all he did was drop his bag and call into his bed. He was in a deep sleep in seconds.

 

Draco jerked awake at the howl. "What the Hell?" he snarled out, clambering to his feet. The he froze, he was in a forest maybe the Forbidden forest but he couldn't say for sure. There were shadows all around and terror set in. He was alone in the forest, and sick in a away that he was slowly becoming irresistible to pretty much anything that crossed his path. Draco held in a whimper and started to look around. There had to be something he could use as a weapon against any advances. He found a big stick. 

"Now, aw Hell, what now?" He huffed in fear and hunched in on himself as he looked around. "Now I find my way out, because I'm not a helpless little bitch" He snapped at himself and started walking in what he hoped was the right direction. The ground curved and the trees arched above his head. After several minutes of walking he started to calm down. The forest wasn't so bad, it was missing something terribly but not so bad. Then a low growl filled the air and his heart did it's best to jump out of his mouth. He started to shiver again and tears blurred his eyes. 

Draco stifled a sob as he looked up through his eyelashes and hair to see a large, black wolf standing in the middle of the path he was on. Draco started to wheeze as the wolf lowered it's head and growled again, slowly prowling forward. Then his brain kicked into over drive and he raised his stick over his head. 

"Stay away from me" He screamed/sobbed out. The wolf stopped and started making another noise, not growling but still close. It took a second before Draco figured it out. The wolf was laughing at him, it's green eyes filled with soft amusement. He felt a flash a fury and swung the stick at the beast, who caught it in his mouth and jerked it out Draco's grasp. Another howl rang out and a white wolf leaped into the clearing. It looked a little shocked then tackled the larger, black wolf to the ground. Draco screamed and stumbled backwards as the wolves wrestled in the clearing, they were play fighting. There was a thunder in the back ground and the white wolf looked up. Draco jerked back as their eyes met and everything started to spiral.

 

"Honestly Ron, could you be any louder?" Hermione's voice brought Draco back to the land of the living. He was still stretched out on his stomach in bed. He groaned at the pounding in his head and an ache that seemed to go straight to his bones. He propped himself on his elbows and realized there where tears in his eyes. He quickly wiped them away and sat back up. 

"Sorry about them" Harry's voice sounded in his ear as he stretched, the sound of Hermione and Ron bickering in the back ground made him smile, or at least he hoped it was the bickering pair that made him smile and not Harry giving a sympathetic look with amusement in his eyes. Draco's mind flashed back to the black wolf, then to the white wolf and gave a tiny squeak. 

"That was..." Ron was watching him now with a shocked look on his face. Draco glanced at Harry, then Hermione.

"Cute" Hermione finished. Ron sputtered and started to say something but Draco interrupted him.

"Why are you here? In my special rooms?" he huffed out at them.

"Because I need someone to talk to that has a brain that isn't attached to their..." Hermione blushed, then lunged forward and took his hand. She tugged him up and marched him out of the room. He had enough time to snatch up his bag before they were out the door. 

"Hermione, were are we going?" He groaned out as he was drug along. He already knew they were headed to the library. He sighed as pulled up next to her. "What did that weasel say?" He could see the shimmer of tears in her eyes but her head jerked up and he knew she wouldn't let them fall, at least not yet. 

"Who said anything about Ronald?" She practically snarled out at him. He waited til they made it to their table in the library and were seated before he arched an eyebrow at her. He gave her a knowing look.

"You used his proper name, that's why?" He purred out, enjoying the fact that she was caught. 

"Well...Ugh" She slammed her bag on the table and pulled out some homework. He waited for her to start talking as he started to pull out his own work. It was several minutes before she started. 

"Sometime I wonder why I even bother with him?" She muttered, then gestured around with her quill which effectively sprayed ink across the table. She didn't notice. "I've done girl things around him, He would be failing if it wasn't for me?" She was glaring at her paper as she spoke, he waited for the rest. "I mean I have other friends, it's just, not the type I would ever look at and think 'Hey I like-like you, let's do something about that'" She was growling now and he finally decided to step in. 

"Why don't you get yourself a date to this ball? Make him see that you really are a girl and others like you to, and that IS NOT an offer on my part" He smirked and stood, he had noticed something over the past few days that she might not have connected the pieces to. He strolled away between the shelves and took a steadying breath. He reached out an arm and snagged it on a teenager. It was Krum, who he had noticed had been following Hermione around for at least two weeks now. "Come along little bird" He leered at the kid as he dragged him out back to the table. 

"Draco! What are you doing?" Hermione hissed at him with an embarrassed and shocked look on her face. He tried his best not to look mischievous and shoved the awkward kid forward and darted away.

"I think he has something to ask you" He sang out as he made an escape to the shelves. He stifled his giggles and peeked through to watch them, the two teens blushing brightly and talk to each other. 

"What are you doing?" the evil librarian hissed from behind him, making him jump and spin around. She was hovering over him suspiciously. Draco had to see how this ended and he couldn't do that if he got kicked out of the library. He had some work to do. 

"I'm looking for a book but I can't seem to find it" Draco made the puppy dog face and shuffled in front of her. "Maybe you can help me, being that you know this lovely library inside and out" He forced his face to remain the same as she softened. 

"Well I suppose it's my job" She leaned back so she was towering over him, he could see up her nose. "What is it you need?" she kept her glare but there was still a difference. He rattled off some title, a book he really did need and knew exactly were it was. She took him to it quickly. 

"Oh, thank you so much, I would have never found it here. I guess I was looking for it the wrong way" he ducked his head and looked up at her through his bangs. He had stopped slicking his hair back because it took to much time to get ready in the morning and wanted to sleep. 

"Maybe you should learn how to look properly instead of bothering me. YOU TWO" she stormed off without another word. A quick glance proved that two second years were trying to sneak into the restricted section. Draco took the chance to bolt back to Hermione, who was alone now. He slipped into his seat and started on some work, using the book he just got. 

"I can't believe you just did that" Hermione growled at him. Her face still flaming red. Draco found that he couldn't wait. 

"Soooo, did he ask you?" He was bouncing in his seat.

"Yes" She snapped, her nails digging into the book she was holding. 

"And?" his face hurt from grinning.

"And I said yes" She whispered out, ducking her head and hiding being her hair. 

"That's good, isn't it" Draco silently clapped his hands, then stopped. She wasn't feeling it. "Hey, think about it. If this doesn't make Ron look at you, you have Krum. He seems to be quiet smitten with you. Krum has...He has... Well he's not a looker" He smirked at her when her eyes widened. "But Krum is a famous Quidditch player but you don't like Quidditch, and Ron isn't that good of a player" He wiggled his eyebrows at her playfully. She started to laugh. "The only downside I see is that Ron will not act on his feelings or just act out" now she was covering her mouth to stifle her laughter. "But then again there's Krum, he is famous and probably loaded. Ron's not that famous and not that rich. Both are missing a few brain cells" he had to stop because they were both laughing to hard.

"You...are...cruel" Hermione wheezed out. 

"I am a truthful Slytherin" Draco shot back.

"Silence in the library" A voice called out over the shelves, effectively quieting them. 

"Maybe we should go" Hermione said weakly, still trying to catch her breath. They packed up and started walking out to the door. They meant her boys an their way out. 

"What's going on?" Harry asked, no doubt noticing their flushed faces. 

"Oh nothing" Draco snickered, then added to Hermione, "Hygiene is definitely a factor" he waved his hand n front of her face and she lost it again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will have the Yule Ball and the second task, leading up to the third.


	4. The meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Ball. Draco takes a potion and meets Sirius Black,

Harry huffed at the situation he was in. He was at the ball, with his last minute date. He had wanted to take Draco but that would look odd considering they were still 'rivals' in the public eye. He hated that he had to dance, he wasn't very good at it just yet. He could see out of the corner of his eye that Draco was laughing at him. He huffed and focused on the dancing. He relaxed as more people joined them on the dance floor but still, he wanted to be done with it. He actually wanted to explore the place Dumbledore mentioned at the dinner part of the night.

He sighed when the song ended and quickly led the way off the dance floor. He found Ron pouting at a table and sat down, they didn't say anything. He watched as Draco spin around the dance floor and felt dizzy. He needed air, so he hopped up and bolted under the muttered excuse of needing to find a bathroom. He ducked around the teachers that were trying to control the students and keep then from going to far. He decided a walk around the lake sounded like a good idea. 

"Potter" A voice hissed from behind him and he smiled. It was Draco. He kept walking but heard the faint footsteps following him. After he reached the edge of the water he turned and started walking around the bank. "Damn it, Harry. Slow up" Harry turned to see Draco slipping and sliding on the steep part of the bank. After struggling for his balance, Draco fell head first into the lake. Which was only a few inches deep but enough to get him wet. 

"Draco?" Harry ran over and pulled the sputtering man to his feet, "Are you alright?" Harry whipped some of the mud off of Draco's face and grinned as it revealed a scowl.

"I blame you for this" Draco said in the most matter-of-fact tone that made Harry laugh, and then give him a hug. It got him soaked to the skin in seconds but it was still and good hug. Draco leaned into it and all his stress drifted away. He could tell that Draco wasn't happy at all and the hug was only making it a little better.

"You still didn't answer my question" Harry stepped back and pulled out his wand. He did a quick cleaning spell on Draco then on himself. He looked up and grinned again, his night all the better.

"Yes I'm fine, but you are a horrible dancer" Draco scowled at him again. He reached out and grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him onto the grass. "Come on, cub"

"Why is it 'cub' with you" Harry grumbled at the blond, but followed anyway. Then Draco stepped closer and pulled them around till the were dancing. "What are you doing?"

"Teaching this ruffian how to dance" Draco spun them around again and they were dancing. Harry stumbled a few times and blushed at Draco's quiet laughter as he was hauled back up. Soon he got the hang of it and it became more enjoyable. 

"I can say that I hated seeing you dance with others" Harry said in a guilty voice, he didn't know what they had but he did know that he wanted it. 

"It was obvious to anyone who knows you" Draco murmured softly, they had stopped dancing. "But we need to get back before our own absence is noticed" The blond pulled away and walked to the castle, leaving Harry to stand there. He looked up at the sky and realized that they had been out there for the most of the night and he quickly went inside. Nearing the Great Hall he froze, Hermione was yelling. Weighing his options, he could run for it and head for the common room or see why his friend was angry. 

With a tired groan he started to the voice. Turning the corner he saw that she was yelling at Ron, and all the other students were fleeing from her. They knew how powerful she could be at times.

"And where have you been?" She spun around to glare at him, before turning back to Ron. Harry regretted the decision to come down. "Go to bed, both of you" She snarled at then and they left. 

"What did you do?" Harry hissed at Ron, everyone was staring at them.

"What makes you think that I did something?" Ron snapped at him, making Harry give him a 'A you f-ing kidding me?' look he learned from Draco. Ron stammered. They had made it to their room and they got ready for bed. Ron muttered under his breath the entire time about how he didn't do anything. Harry rolled his eyes and went to bed.  
========  
Draco rolled his eyes at Harry, who was resting his head on a book trying to figure out the riddle on the egg. Mainly trying to figure out how to breath under water. He wanted to help his friend but every time he tried to remember the spell his brain would go fuzzy. He would find himself in the wrong part of the library when he tried to find the book that had the information. Draco tried again but found himself in the wrong area once more. 

"Mister Malfoy, have you seen Miss Granger and Mister Weasley?" Professor Moody stepped around a book shelf and into his path. Draco forced himself not to recoil, he never like the teacher. That first lesson where he performed the unforgettable curses had burned into Draco's mind. The man gave off a vibe of darkness that made Draco nauseous. He tried not to breath as he answered.

"I think they're over there" He pointed in the general direction of the table he knew they were at and slipped away. He tried not to gag and almost failed.

"Mister Malfoy, one more thing. Madame Pomfrey wishes to see you in the Infirmary" The Professor spoke in a cold voice and his spinning eye stayed focused on Draco.

"Yes Professor" Draco hissed through his teeth and strutted out the door, his legs shaking the entire way. He walked to the Hospital wing just to get it over with, maybe this time the 'cure' wouldn't leave him needing bed rest for half a week like the others had. He shuttered at the thought and sped up. Weaving though the halls he ignored the odd looks and calls to him. They could wait. He got to the Infirmary and walked in like he owned the place. Sitting on his bed, it was giving to him for the extent of the sickness when he needed it. 

"Draco Malfoy, I was just heading out to look for you" Madame Pomfrey stepped out of a door and smiled kindly at him. They had become more friendly to each other, almost friends but not quite due to the nurse/student gap which made her be a little motherly towards him. 

"Moony" He said simply, leaning back in the bed and closing his eyes. He could hear her shuffling around and muttering under her breath about the sickness. 

"NOT an immediate problem, and forcing potions down the child's throat that makes him sicker is just wrong AND against my vows as a Healer but no. This has to be taken care of because..." she grumbled and he peaked open an eye to watch as she approached with a bottle full of a white potion. 

"What's it this time?" He sat up and took the bottle, he could feel the power contained in it and felt his blood go cold. 

"A potion that is recommended by the Head Healers friends of Dumbledors" She huffed, crossing her arms as she waited for he to drink it. 

"Here goes" He pressed it to his lips but stopped there. He couldn't hide that he was scared of what the potion would do to him. All the others had been painful but he shut his eyes and threw it back. It felt like he was trying to swallow fire, making cry out and jerk the bottle away. His body slumped into a heap on the bed as burning filled his blood and making it feel like his body was in an inferno. His mouth fell open and actual fire shot out. It caught the bedside table on fire and his mouth snapped shut. 

"Oh dear" Pomfrey put the fire out and waved her wand in an attempt to figure out how to heal him, adding a few healing and pain spells before transforming his bed into a small bath. He squinted through the pain just in time to see her aim her wand at his head and a burst of ice cold water shot out. Steam pooled off of him as he sputtered, then giggled.

"I'm so sexy that I create steam" He snickered out, earning another spray to the face from the nurse.

"This is serious Malfoy, you could of combusted" She snapped, the bath was slowly filling with the cold water. 

"I thought that was a myth" He squeaked out, he was feeling a little better but more like mush then anything.

"Not with powerful wizards. It's rare but still possible" She said matter of factually. He smiled at her and leaned back to rest his head on the rim of the tub.

"Well then, thank you for making sure I didn't die" He murmured, exhaustion sneaking in. 

"You're welcome" he barely heard her soft reply as he drifted into sleep.   
===========  
When Draco started to wake up it was because he was slowly getting more and more wet. His entire body ached and there was something on his chest that seemed to be dripping wet. He struggled to open his eyes and rolled then at what he found. It was a wet mass of Gryffindor cub that was Harry Potter. Draco must have made a noise because the lump sat up. 

"Draco? How are you feeling?" Harry froze at the weak but still there glare that Draco was shooting at him.

"You are soaking wet" He snapped out, sitting up and giving the man a shove. He muscles burned but it was worthless because Harry latched on. "Ugh, this is what I get from a cup" he flopped back down with Harry wrapped around his arms around Draco's waist and held him there. 

"You didn't answer my question" Harry's muffled voice came from his stomach, where his face was buried. But it did give Draco a chance to see faint lines alone the side of Harry's neck.

"I'll be fine, it's not the first time I had to do this but what's on your neck" Draco traced a finger down one of the marks and relaxed into the bed. 

"You slept through the task. The marks are from the gills I grew from something Neville gave me" Harry leaned into his touch and shuffled down in attempt to get more comfortable. "I don't even know what my score was because I came straight here and I saved the girl as well as Ron so I was a little late" 

"Girl? What?" Draco sat up and instantly regretted it. He reached over to the bedside table and grabbed a bowl second before he heaved into it. 

"Draco?" Harry grabbed his shoulders and held him as the sickness passed. When it was all out he laid back down, Harry had to grab the bowl to stop it from dropping. 

"You know how this would be better, if I wasn't wet" Draco groaned but smiled as Harry curled up behind him. 

"I don't know the cleaning spells, sorry" Harry murmured into his neck, happily spooning with Draco. 

"Give me my wand" He huffed, reaching out for it but the other man got there first and put it in his hand. He cast the spells and melted in the now dry bed. 

"I was worried when you weren't at the task" Harry said as he snuggled back up.

"I figured that out when I woke up with you on my lap" Draco giggled out "You are like a lost puppy, just not as cute" He gave a noise that he will forever deny was a squeak when the arms around his waist tightened to where it was almost painful.   
=======  
Draco was beyond nervous at that moment, but he sure as hell wasn't about to let it show. Harry had insisted that he tag along to visit his Godfather, who happened to be Sirius Black the escaped fugitive. They were also sneaking out food for the man during one of their trips to Hogmead and this time Draco was going with. Hermione was the one who made up the plan. He would leave before everyone else and go to the meeting spot. He would wait there as the others came down and they would head to meet the wanted man. 

He was sitting at the spot, waiting for the others to arrive with some food in his bag when a stray wondered over. They stared at each other for a few minutes before the dog shifted closer. He leaned back as it snuffled at his face and ears, he jerked back and shoved at the dog. 

"Hey, knock it off mutt" He wiped the snot and slobber off of his face as the dog tried to get at his bag. "No doggie, not for you" Draco stood and pulled the bag over his shoulder. The dog whined and pawed at his bag. "I said no" 

"Blondie" Ron's voice called out from the corner, with Harry and Hermione next to him. 

"Oh he did not just call me Blondie" Draco muttered under his breath. The dog gave a sound like laughter and trotted over to the Golden trio. 

"Uh, let's get going" Harry petted the dog before it took off up a hill. They started to follow it when it clicked.

"So that mutt is your Godfather?" Draco asked, then flinched at the glares he got in return. 

"Yes, and right now his name is Snuffles" Hermione replied as the hill got steeper and they had to stop talking. The made it to a cave and went inside. There was a noise and the Hippogriff that was from last year stood in the corner. 

"Shit" Draco took a step back and bumped into Harry. The dog was gone with a man in it's place, he did look like the papers. 

"Mutt? Really?" The man smirked at him and crossed his arms over his chest. 

"Only a mutt would try to go someones bag" Draco shot back, tossing said bag at the man. 

"True" Sirius opened the bag and pulled some napkin wrapped ham. He tore into it and sat down. The others followed suit and Hermione started to explain everything that had happened since they had last meet. "So what's with blondie?" the man grinned.

"At least it's not that mop you have on your head" Draco rolled his eyes at the man but hid the grin. "Or the ticks and lice you have as a dog" 

"Draco" Hermione hissed at him but they payed her no mind as they swapped insults ending in them laughing at each other.

"What is going on?" Ron yelled out in his usual brutish manner, making Buckbeak ruffle his feathers. Draco shifted away from the beast.

"So you're the son of my cousin Narcissa?" Sirius asked before chugging down some pumpkin juice that Ron had brought. 

"Oh right, you two are related" Harry glanced between them in shock. 

"Yeah, we're related" Draco smirked and lunged against the wall. "Which is why we were insulting each other, him being a runaway and all is taboo" 

"Not as much as what you're doing right now" Sirius jeered before grinning at the rude hand jester Draco shot at him. "Now what is the third task" 

They talked about the task for the rest of the visit and left. The way down was just as tiring as the way up and they still had to walk to the castle. Draco went first again and headed straight to his chambers. He was tired but happy to make a friend out of Black, who he just considered a crazy uncle. But it did bring up the question of what he was going to do in the future. Black HAD run away from his Deatheater home, but could Draco do something like that. 

He was no longer in immediate danger of death because he found his Alpha, they hadn't talked or bonded yet but he was essentially in the clear. When they bond is made they might not be able to keep up the pretense of hating each other and then they would all be in real danger. If He-Who-Should-Not-Be-Named returned and made Draco a Deatheater or took him hostage, then Harry would be in danger because he would be the model hero and try to save him. 

"I have a lot to figure out" Draco groaned and flopped down on the bed. He thought about the next task and started a list of defensive spells that Harry needed to learn. He then started to wonder when he started to care about Harry enough to try to take care of him, which was odd because he couldn't place it. He was in trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will have the third task and the final stages of the sickness.


	5. The maze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The animagus forms, a full grown Malfoy and a mad man.

Harry stood outside the door he had been led to. The families of the champions were invited for the last task but he didn't know why he had to be there. He walked through the doors and saw Ms. Weasley waiting with Bill making his spirits lift. He smiled and walked over. They spent the day doing random stuff around the halls but as it hit noon he felt like there was something wrong. He couldn't quite place it so he added it up to being nervous of the final task, which was latter that day. 

"Harry dear, it's time to head out" Ms. Weasley gave him a bone crushing hug that knocked the breath out of him. His friends headed out and he followed at a slower pace, something was still wrong. He drifted along trying to place it til a hand grabbed his arm. 

"Over here boy" Professor Moody man handled him to the middle of the Quiditch field when it clicked. Draco was missing. 

'Why isn't he here? Is he OK?' Harry's thoughts took off and he tried to reason. He turned and stepped forward to go back to the castle but was stopped. 

"Where do you think you're going?" Moody placed a his scared hand on Harry's shoulder again. Harry froze at the tone and glare at him, an odd feeling of hatred flashing through him. How dare this man keep him from his Omega. 

"I'm going to castle. What does it look like?" Harry snapped with a little bit of a sneer on his face. For a moment he registered shock on the mans face, he had his own. He didn't know he had it in him to openly challenge an ex-Auror or the strange Alpha instincts that added the venom to his blood. 

"The task is about to start, so you will stay here" Dumbledore stepped in, making Harry suddenly indecisive. Was he going to follow his Alpha or the man that saved him for the past three years. He still had time to figure it out before he had to head into the maze.  
========  
Draco woke up at noon with a pounding headache. It took almost a hour for him to crawl out of bed, get clothes on and leave his room. He wandered down to a window that he could see the maze. He made up his mind and started to work his way down at the tail end of the spectators. He felt the sudden need for Harry, which was accompanied by a raging pain in his stomach. He doubled over and gasped. Someone flicked out a wand and he was being moved. When he was put down, he opened his eyes to see the Hospital wing and Madame Pomfrey.

"What's going on?" He wheezed out, curling in a ball on the bed. When he tried to sit up, his muscles would seize up making him fall back onto the bed. He magic whirled in his ears so he didn't hear the answer. His body started changing and he screamed. His bones creaked and his muscles stretched as they morphed into something else. His brain short circuited from the pain and his screams become howls. After what seemed like an eternity the pain subsided.

In the distance there was a cannon blast and he felt his heart sink. The third task had started and he wouldn't be able to find Harry. He could help the pain-filled sob but it wasn't a human sob. He opened his eyes and tried to lift his head but something was different. Everything was enhanced and he could feel his ears moving. He looked down to see paws, making him launch himself backwards and off the edge of the bed. He scrambled back and tripped over a tail, which was quite painful making him howl again.

"Draco!" a female voice snapped him out of his shock, it was the nurse. She was standing by the door, looking like she was about to bolt with her wand slightly up. "Calm down" her voice shook slightly and he felt a flash of guilt as he saw what sort of creature he just turned into. It was a wolf. The odd dream clicked into place and he understood. He was the wolf, which also explained why Madame Pomfrey was so far back. The whole werewolf thing, better safe then sorry. 

He gave a low howl before turning and climbing back on the bed. He took up the entire thing, but the action did confirm that he was in the right mind and Pomfrey moved forward. She placed her hand on his shoulder and he laid down, he still wanted Harry but he knew he had to wait. It was going to be a long day.  
========  
Harry was racing through the hedge. He didn't feel right that morning and tried to get out of the task but Professor Moody had pushed him into the hedge when he was explaining why he couldn't compete today. The hedge had closed up so he couldn't go back, but he had to get to Draco. He had no idea where the sudden urge came from but it grew stronger the longer he was away from the blond. He was looking for a way out of the maze as he ran, not even bothering with trying to finish the task. He had heard it, a howl. He had heard Draco calling for him and he had to move. It was just this damned maze that was giving him trouble. 

A scream went up in the air and he ignored it. It wasn't Draco, but it didn't stop him from stumbling onto Fleur. He gave her stunned from a cursory glance before sending up the flare and moving on. He ran into several obstacles but just raced through them. When he meet a sphinx, he did something that would have sent chills down the backs of even the bravest wizard and made Molly yell at him til she lost her voice. The sphinx started talking but he didn't listen. Instead he prowled straight toward her, never breaking eye contact and growling low in his throat. The creature stuttered and he felt his shoulders come up like he was raising his hackles at an enemy. 

"Is the cup the only way out of this maze?" He snarled, his voice far from human. He was standing face to face with her but he was the one in control.

"Ye..Yes" she whimpered out, "What are you?" He felt his restraint snap and grabbed her by her throat, he lifted her up a little so he was struggling for air.

"Missing my Omega. Now MOVE" Harry bared his teeth at her and tossed her to the side. He then ran further down the maze before a giant spider jumped on him. He grabbed a leg and threw it off of him, effective hitting another attacking spider with it. He heard a voice yell. It was Cedric, who was having trouble with the spiders. Harry walked over and grabbed his leg and chucked him over the top of the hedge before handling the rest of the spiders. When it was over he realized what he just did. 

"You alright Cedric?" He called through the hedge, a little more himself that he wasted some of the energy. 

"Yeah" Came a weak reply, maybe from the shock of being thrown by a kid who was smaller in every way or the task in general. Harry shrugged it off and started running again, this time to a light. It was the cup, so he snatched it up and was teleported. He hit the ground and growled his frustration. He was no closer to Draco then he was in the maze, now he was further away then ever. He looked around and found that he was in a graveyard. The cup had fallen to his feet and rolled away down a hill. He growled again and followed it. 

Then voices came from the darkness and his scar twinged, but he was too angry to give it much thought. He wanted his Omega. He pulled out his wand but a flash a red hit him in the chest and knocked him to the ground. Seconds later he was lifted up and pressed back against a statue, which jumped to live to wrap it's arms around him. He snarled out, but was silenced. Wormtail was standing before him with a blanket bundle in his arms. He closed his eyes and focused on breaking out of the statues hold, but it held. He struggled and ignored the sound of Wormtail talking. He didn't notice the knife cutting his arm. Then agony shot through him, making him through his head back and scream. His body was shifting and finally the statues arms broke off. He peeked open an eye to see a figure emerging from a cauldron and the pain doubled, making him black out. 

When he opened his eyes, the first thing he noticed was Voldemort standing before him with a grin on his face. The second was a collar around his neck, which led him to discover he wasn't human anymore. He was a black, furry beast. He sat up and looked down, his ears gave a twitch and he connected the dots. He was the wolf from that weird dream he had. 

"Well Harry, this is a surprise. If it wasn't so important to kill you I might have kept you as a pet" Voldemort purred out, looking absolutely delighted. Harry glanced up to glare at him to find that he was surrounded by Deatheaters. He bared his teeth but it only made them laugh, so he lunged forward. The chain attached to his collar snapped short and he choked, making the Deatheaters laugh even harder. 

"Don't waste your energy Harry, you're going to need it" Voldemort was speaking again and the Deatheaters instantly went quiet. "You see this is going to be something of a game, for us at least, for me. I'm going to let you go, you can't change back into your human form anytime soon so we are going to have ourselves a little wolf hunt" Voldemort leaned forward and took Harry's chin in his hand, "What do you think about that?"

Harry gave a snarl and twisted his head to snap at the hand. He felt a flash of satisfaction as it was jerked away with blood dripping off it. Then he regretted it. 

"You worthless mutt! Crucio!" Voldemort shrieked with his wand pointed at him. Agony ripped through him and he roared in pain. He could saw how long it went on but he was stretched out on his side, gasping for breath when it was over. Voldemort was laughing and the collar loosened, then was off completely. "Go on Harry, make this little hunt fun or I'll drag it out even more" the evil wizard was leaning over him. He struggled back to his feet and bolted. AS he ran he could feel the sounds of laughter behind him as they gave chase. He put his all into it when the fear was replaced by a bigger need. It was Draco, again. Now that he was running he found that he was drawn to a certain direction. He had no idea where he was or what direction he was headed in. But he did know that if he ran straight, however far it may be, he would reach Draco. He had to get to Draco. 

Then a shot grazed his ear and he ducked, putting on more speed. But something slammed into his side, knocking his feet from under him as the rolled to the side. He struggled but arms held him tight. Then everything went black and suffocating, like he was being pulled though a tube. He found it odd that the person didn't kill him, but he was too busy trying to escape the mans grasp.   
=======  
Draco was sitting in the bed, with Madame Pomfrey waving her wand around him. He was trying to ignore the feeling that screamed at him to get up and go hunt down his stupid Alpha. But something told him that Harry had somehow left the grounds, so he was stuck. He peeked over at the nurse, who had just come back from the task with the girl. She had been taken out by something or someone. Madame Pomfrey had given her a sleep potion after healing the girl. As if reading his thoughts, the nurse turned from him to check on the girl. He gave a snort of amusement and ducked his head.

Then a loud whistle filled his ears and he whined. He pawed at his ears but that didn't help. After focusing he found that it was coming from outside the Infirmary, so he got to his feet and followed the sound. He silently slipped off the bed and tip toed pass the occupied Healer. He made it outside the door and tilted his head. The sound was coming from the right. He turned right and a spell hit him, a collar attached to a chain locked around his neck. He tried to call out but the collar stopped any noise from escaping. It was also dragging him down the hall. His paws dug in but it didn't slow him down. He fought but soon it was dragging him up some stair and making him twist an ankle. 

'Bloody fucking HELL' he thought as he was drug along. He was in deep trouble, which didn't make since because he hadn't done anything to be in this kind of trouble. Then he realized the path he was on, he was headed toward the office of Professor Moody. He fought even harder as he made it to the door, which swung open and then closed behind him.

"Hello again Mr. Malfoy" Moody's voice said from behind a table covered in glasses, the collar jerked down so his head was resting on flat on the ground. "I guess you're wondering why I had you brought here today. You see I need your assistance, whether you want to give it or not" The collar tugged him across the ground so he had to crawl forward on his belly. Draco decided right there that he was gonna kill that man, no one made HIM crawl. He stayed silent even though he wanted to snarl and howl and scream. Then Moody came into view, and the first thing he noticed was the crazy grin. 

'Damn this guys is a nutter' his brain screamed at him as his eyes widened. The man was slouched in his chair, his hands dangling at his sides and his wooden leg propped up against the table next to him. His head was cocked to the side and the creepy grin attached to his face. 

"I did it. I did it all for him just to loose the boy in a game" Moody snarled out in anger, his teeth bared making Draco hunch his shoulders in defense. "I got him though the first task by hinting about using his broom. I used memory charms on you in the library to keep you away long enough for him to figure out the second task. I had to keep you separated so that the boy could concentrate on the tasks and not YOU" Moody's voice became high pitched and he pointed at Draco at the end of his little rant. 

Draco body gave a little jerk as something settled in the magic. Harry was back on the school grounds and he was angry. He was coming. Draco forced his happy howl down and focused back on the mad man before him. He just had to hold out a little longer. Before his eyes the mans skin seemed to shift and boil, the creepy eye spun in it's socket. Then he gave a burst of laughter. 

"All my work to get the boy to the Dark Lord and, YES he was resurrected" Moody shrieked out, "But he lost the child in a game, A GAME! To a CHILD" moody was yelling at different points now. "But that's why I need you, little snake. LITTLE WOLF!" The spinning eye flew out of the socket and bounced off of Draco's head. He flinched away as hit it and landed out of his eye sight. "Oh there when you were on to me, it was you little wolf that gave me the most trouble but now you will lure that boy back here" Moody flung his head back and laughed. 

Draco rolled his eyes and turned his attention to the essence of Harry, who was in the castle now. He must be running full out. He felt a shiver down his spine as looked up to see Moody was watching him, their eyes locked and Draco's blood went cold. This man was getting ready to kill, and he was ecstatic about the prospect of killing. Killing two fifteen year-olds. 

"Isn't that just wonderful, you leading your 'mate' to his death. Oh I wonder who I'm going to kill first, maybe I should just get you out of the way so I can take my time with Potter. Then he can see your mangled body while I torture him" Moody tried to stand but what ever had taken control of his body had reached it's max and the teacher fell beck into the chair. Draco watched in horror as the missing leg grew back as well as the nose chunk. It took a second but then he realized it wasn't Moody at all, but a man who used Polyjuice Potion. A man he didn't know. The final changes happened and the man stood, his tongue flicking out over his teeth. Draco tilted his head at the odd tic. 

'Really brain, you get confused by a Tic. Must be the wolf' He huffed to himself, it didn't matter. Harry was here. There was a loud bang as Harry broke down the door, another as he tackled the man to the ground. The Not-Moody screamed as teeth buried themselves into his shoulder, pining his to the ground. His wand had flown out of his hand when he was tackled, breaking the spell that was attached to the collar around Draco's neck. Draco sat up and wiggled a paw between the collar and he neck, he tried to work it off of him. 

Then came the most surprising thing that has happened to him yet that year. His father came running in, panting heavily and sporting a truly disheveled look. His hair was sticking out all over the place with his robes ripped and twisted around his body. Their eyes locked and Draco reared back slightly as Lucius lunged across the room.

"Draco!" his father hugged him tightly, then pulled back and used his wand to get the collar off. "We were worried sick, but there was no way to get through to you" Lucius seemed to be checking him for injuries as he talked. 

"You traitor" the Not-Moody yelled, making Harry shake his head from side to side. It effectively silence the man. 

"I'm not a traitor to my son, and that's all that matters, Crouch" Lucius said in a slightly pompous voice, one that even made Draco want to roll his eyes. He would have if he hadn't been so happy to see his father. Two other figures ran into the room, one the Headmaster and the other the Deputy Headmistress. 

"What is going on here?" Professor McGonagall stared at them with wide eyes. Everyone turned their eyes to her but no one said a word, the only sound was the rapid breaths of the man man. "Where did these wolves come from" She yelled this time, making Harry drop his hold on Crouch and back away with his head down. Draco would've laughed if he as human because though it looked like Harry was backing down, he stayed between Crouch and Draco. 

"It appears that Madeye wasn't who he said he was" Dumbledor glared at the man, who was laying there with a hand pressed against his wound. "It also seems like Draco Malfoy's condition has reached it's final stage and they are now wolves"

"Those are our students" McGonagall asked in an incredulous voice, gesturing to the wolves. 

"Yes" Lucius and Dumbledor spoke at the same time, which made Lucius shoot a minuscule glare at the older man. Then he pulled himself to his feet.

"I understand that you will have several questions, but I need to get these two to a Healer" Lucius raised his head in a challenging manner, "I will answer any question you ask. I can explain what happened tonight but Harry has been wounded and..." Draco blanked out as he chose to nuzzle against Harry, trying to find the wound that his father spoke of. It was a long gash down his front leg, which had created a small pool of blood under his paw now that he was standing still. Draco whined and buried his face in the black wolf's shoulder. He felt a soft nip on his ear and then Harry was pulling away, he was limping after Lucius who had walked out the door. Draco jumped up and followed him in a heartbeat. 

Harry stumbled slightly on the stairs but Draco had managed to support him with his shoulder. They followed Lucius down but hew didn't pay attention where they were going because he was focused on Harry. They stopped outside of the Infirmary for Lucius to pushed the door open. Draco and Harry trotted though the door and the air in the room seemed to freeze. The Weasley's were waiting to one side with a big black dog that was Sirius, or Snuffles. Lucius froze and then raised his hands up in a calming gesture. 

"If you're looking for Potter, he's the black wolf. I'm here because my son, Draco, is the white wolf" Lucius said slowly looking slightly worried. 

"There is no need to talk like that" Molly said in a voice that was a little to calm, making Lucius drop his hands. 

"Well excuse me, but your children tend to be hotheads and might have jumped to conclusions" Lucius sneered out. Draco stepped forward and gave him a slight shove at the same time Harry limped forward to his family. Sirius jumped down and was running circles around him before anyone else could go to him. Draco then trotted over to his bed and jumped up, trusting that his father would follow. He waited as Harry's wound was healed and Madame Pomfrey tried to place him in the bed next to Draco. Harry ignored her and jumped up next to Draco so they were both stretched out next to each other. Everyone in the room grumbled but settled around the bed, making both his and Harry's tail wag. 

"You two better not be thinking about that kind of thing. You are to young" Lucius glared at the pair of them, making Harry make a laughing noise and he ducked his head in embarrassment. 

"Mr. Malfoy is completely right, so keep it clean young man" Molly threatened, pointing a finger at Harry who had a paw over his snout in a failed attempt to stifle his laughter. Draco glanced at his father out of the corner of his eyes to see him with a surprised look on his face to be backed up by a Weasley. Lucius sat down with his back straight and looking proper even though there was what looked like a stick poking out of his hair. "But I have to ask how you came to have my son with you?" Molly turned to Lucius with her hands on her hips. 

"It's a long story" Lucius sighed out, his shoulders falling in exhaustion. "At the start of this year, what remained of the dark lord showed up on our doorstep accompanied by Peter Pettigrew. I cut all contact with Draco in an attempt to keep him safe" At the mention of Wormtail Sirius growled out, making Lucius flinch. "What is that...Is that a wizard?" Draco chuckled low and Snuffles wagged his tail. 

"Not the subject" Hermione said in her usual manner, "Continue" 

"Long story short, the Dark Lord has returned" Lucius said in a dull voice. "He used Crouch Jr. to pose as Moody and get Harry to win the tournament. The cup was a Portkey that transported him to a graveyard where he could perform a ritual that would give him a fill body and life. When he let Harry go, he wanted to hunt him down like a dog for fun after weakening him with the Cruciatus Curse. I followed and apparited us both to Hogsmead. I had no idea what I was going to do after that but Harry took off so I followed. The crazy wolf ran straight to Crouch, which had captured Draco" the older blond reached forward and petted the white wolf. 

A loud snore shook the bed, making Draco jerk around to stare at Harry. Harry had fallen asleep with his mouth hanging open and his tongue lolling out of his mouth, he snored again and the people around the bed started laughing. 

"Did you see Draco's face" Ron chuckled, hanging off of Bill trying to stay on his feet. Draco glared at them until he saw that his father was laughing softly too. He must have made another face because they started laughing harder, so he huffed and laid his head down on his paws. Even though he had slept to noon he was exhausted. He heard the others start talking about what they were to do but decide that Harry had the idea. Sleep was good and they could figure everything out later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, little wolves (big wolves?). Please comment. :)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Harry Potter Fic so please note that it is a working progress. Please comment XP


End file.
